


What Happens in a Riot, Stays in a Riot

by reysrose



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: 5x06, F/F, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?""Vaginal orgasms. I hear it's a thing."or, alternately-Nicky and Lorna fuck.





	What Happens in a Riot, Stays in a Riot

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with prompts at skai--ripa  
> leave a comment or kudos feed your local validation hoe

She feels amazing, just as soft and warm as Nicky remembers, as Nicky fantasized about for months in MAX to keep herself sane. She licks into Nicky’s mouth just as eagerly as she used to, before it all went to shit, and then, when Nicky slides her hand up into Lorna’s scrub top, the noise the other woman makes is something Nicky has wanted to hear for what seems like eons. 

“Baby, baby, are you sure?”

Lorna looks at her with those doe eyes and a half smirk and moves her own small hand from where it’s clutching Nicky’s wrist to the waistband of Nicky’s pants and dips in. Nicky sighs, almost ashamed of the wetness those fingers find, but it’s been so long and she’s so, so desperate to be loved in that way only Lorna can and she’s drenched at the thought of her and- 

The fingers leave her slit. Nicky almost whimpers, but instead pulls Lorna into a kiss and bites her bottom lip viciously, drawing blood. 

“Christ, Nichols.” 

Clothes come off both of them, in a pattern Nicky can’t follow. She squeezes Lorna’s tits (god she fucking missed them) when she takes her bra off and Lorna playfully slaps her ass after she tugs down Nicky’s pants. 

Someday, Nicky wants to take her time undressing Lorna, make her beg and squirm, but now, when she’s in nothing but her prison issue socks in the locked pharmacy, all Nicky can really think about is how good Morello always tastes. 

She tangles a hand in her hair and walks them both backwards, Lorna attaching her mouth to Nicky’s neck and scraping her teeth across one of the wide, thick veins there. Lorna’s legs hit the chair and she sits, startled. Nicky looks at her, feeling almost feral, and hits her knees. 

Lorna tastes different, a little less salt and a little more tang, and Nicky hums into her cunt before tracing her labia with the tip of her tongue. Morello moans, always vocal. She’s already soaked, and Nicky teases her entrance with the tip of her tongue and then pulls away, biting a mean kiss out on the inside of Lorna’s pale thigh. Lorna’s body is so smooth, so unblemished, and Nicky can’t help but marvel at it. 

She’s never been with anyone as whole as Lorna. 

A hand tangles in Nicky’s thick lion’s mane of hair and tugs her back to Lorna’s spread legs. She blows out gently, watching as Lorna’s whole body convulses at the sensation. 

“Eager?”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me, Nicky.” 

Nicky bites again, this time right above Lorna’s clitoral hood, and slips a finger in. Lorna clenches around her, oh, this won’t take any time at all. 

“What happened to begging, Miss Morello?”

At a time before, right when Nicky got back from MAX, Lorna would automatically correct her in that raspy accent, but now, with Nicky’s mouth so close to where she wants it and Nicky’s finger still inside her, Lorna just groans.

“Please, Nicky. Please. I need this. I need you.”

“Good girl.” 

She gets to work then, laving her tongue up and down Lorna’s slit in wide strokes, just enough pressure to frustrate, not enough to pleasure. She may be a sucker, but she’s not about to give in completely, not when Lorna has been denying her this for too long. Morello yanks her hair, and Nicky tries to ignore the wetness that seeps out of her own slit and clings to her bare thighs. 

“Please, Nicky!”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Nicky sucks Lorna’s clit into her mouth and adds another finger, pumping in and out at a decent pace. As fun as teasing her is, watching Lorna come is even better.

She releases her clit and licks around where her knuckles are pumping in and out. Morello is looking down at her from the chair, brown eyes half lidded and lips parted in a sigh. Her lipstick is smudged all the way down her chin, and Nicky’s spine tingles when she realizes that she caused that. She moans against Lorna’s clit. God, she’s turned on right now. 

Lorna is close, Nicky can tell, because her small hand tangles in her hair and yanks Nicky impossibly closer to her cunt. Nicky laps over Morello’s clit again, and just like that, with her fingers scraping inside her, Lorna comes with a wail. Nicky smirks against her clit, flicking her tongue over it to coax out as many aftershocks as she can before pulling back and propping her ass on her heels. Her own arousal is sticky on her thighs and pubic bone, and watching Morello recover has her clenching around nothing in want. 

“Jesus.”

“Eh, not even close.”  
“You’re too good at that.”

Nicky smirks, wiping her hand across her mouth. Morello had always been messy when she came. Good to know some things stand the test of time. 

“I’ve been told.”

Lorna is looking at her the way she used to, before Nicky fucked everything up, and she has to look away before she loses her shit. The backs of her eyes burn and she blinks rapidly, once, twice, three times. 

“Come up here. Lemme make you feel good, Nichols.”

“I mean, if you insist.” 

Morello giggles. Nicky gets up and straddles her in the chair, spreading her legs. Lorna bites along her jaw.

“You’re soaked.”

“You make me hot, kid.”

One of Lorna’s fingers is probing along her clitoral hood and Nicky muffles the sound she makes by sucking on Morello’s collarbone. 

“Oh, Nicky.” 

A small finger slips into her entrance and then there’s the pad of a finger on her clit. 

“Fuck. Fuck. More.”

Another finger. Still not enough. Morello presses down on her clit almost painfully and that, that is enough and Nicky’s hips buck and she whimpers brokenly.

“Shh, shh baby. Lemme take care of you like you did for me.”

Nicky tosses her head back and sees stars. 

After, they hold each other in the chair. The air in the pharmacy is cold and nips at their sweat sticky skin. Lorna nuzzles Nicky’s bruised neck.

“If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?”

“You already asked that, kid.”

“I’m asking again.”

She presses a kiss to Morello’s dark hair absently and tries to ignore the ache in her chest.

“I don’t know, Lorna. I don’t know.” 

So they sit, naked in a dark room, and Nicky tries to ignore the way her fragile heart is breaking inside her ribs.

As hard as she tries, she can’t quite dull the ache.


End file.
